


Aftermath

by Magicandmalice



Series: Kyluxoxo Tic-Tac-Toe 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Snoke decides Kylo needs more training and pushes him to exhaustion. Hux is there to help with the aftermath.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxoxo Fest
> 
> Week 1 Evil Space Boyfriend: Robe/Force/Training

The sound of the door to his private quarters opening had Hux lifting his head and aiming a glare at the intruder.

“You are over two hours late. What makes you think I even want you here now?” Hux sneered. Narrowing his eyes as he watched Kylo remove his helmet and let it drop to the floor. His face was flushed, eyes tired, and hair damp at the temple from sweat. 

“Snoke didn’t think I was far enough along in my training and decided offering some incentive was necessary. I would have been here if I could Hux, you know that, but when Snoke wants something it’s difficult to say no. Especially if we don’t want him suspicious of us.” Kylo said, all fight absent from his voice.

Hux watched Kylo standing in his quarters, silent and still as he waited for whatever Hux decided to do. Hux knew if he said to leave Kylo would do so without question, though he wouldn’t be happy about it and may even be angry with Hux. Which if Hux was honest with himself he wasn’t in the mood to start a fight between them. Kylo missing the agreed upon time was obviously not his fault in this case, and offering more pain to what he was already feeling was not what Hux wanted to do. He would not cause any further harm to Kylo, that was Snoke’s job and Hux knew that he would win Kylo more to his side with kindness and affection.

“Are you finished with your training for this cycle then? Or does Snoke have some other task for you to do?” Hux asked.

“I am free for the night, I… am not sure I will be of much use to you though as I am right now.” Kylo admitted, head down and eyes cast to the floor.

“What exactly did he have you do during your training?” Leaning further back into the soft cushions of his couch as he kept his eyes locked on the hulking form.

He watched Kylo’s eyes flick to him the same moment he felt a phantom hand push aside a part of Hux’s black silken robe, barring a pale smooth thigh to Kylo’s gaze. “Today’s exercises focused on precision skill in use of The Force. Brute force I have in abundance obviously, Snoke thought I needed to learn a more refined touch.”

“Come here.” Hux order softly, uncrossing his legs and motioning Kylo to lay next to him, head on Hux’s lap.

Kylo was quick to strip down to his under pants and crawled onto the couch, sighing loudly in relief as he lay his head down. Hux gently ran his fingers through dark, sweat damped hair, a hint of a smile on his lips as he felt Kylo nuzzle his face into the warmth of his lap, cheek sliding over the slick cool silk of Hux’s robe.

“Rest tonight, and if it keeps you with me instead of training with Snoke, I think I can come up with a few ways to help you train in using the Force with a more delicate touch. We can start in the morning if you like, I think untying and removing my robe might be a slightly better incentive than anything that wrinkled monster can give you.” Hux murmured. 

Hearing an affirmative whisper come from Kylo, Hux leaned back into the plush softness of the couch and closed his eyes. The morning would come soon enough, for now he would let Kylo recover some of his strength, he would need it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on Tumblr
> 
> Main is Magicandmalice.tumblr.com
> 
> Side is Cult-of-Kylux.tumblr.com


End file.
